Hands
by danidrury21
Summary: When Sherlock finds a woman wet and unconscious, he is suddenly flooded with memories of the one woman he thought he deleted. Molly. *Chapter Fic :)*
1. Leave Me Alone

**Hands**

**_December_** 2010

Carrying her through the double doors. Her wet cold body pressed tightly to his. He lay her down on the soft carpet. Her head falling slowly back as her hair splayed around her. She was motionless. And panic had overcome the great detective as he deduced the evidence of her damp form.

Taking her wrist in his palm and placing a careful finger to her pulse point. He waited.

"She's still breathing" He said out loud. No one was in the small room, but he had to say it out loud to truly believe it. Sherlock then started to undress the cold woman of whom he just saved. "Keeping her warm is now the only thing that will keep her alive." he said out loud. Looking around the room as he slipped off her socks.

Spotting a blanket on the couch, he quickly got up and retrieved it. Returning to the woman's side as her wrapped her up tightly. He then positioned her head for restating. His soft hands on her chin as he slowly tilted her head back and then placed his hands on her chest. He counted and pumped firmly, once it was time to place his warm lips to her cold lips he hesitated. Suddenly a memory flashed into his mind. "Molly Hooper?" he whispered leaning back.

_**April 1996**_

"Name?" She asked holding his book up for him.

Looking at her form and then her eyes, he smiled slightly. "Sherlock"

Smiling back, she crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm Molly. Molly Hooper. We are in the same Lit class."

Sherlock looked past her, nodding as she told him how much she admired his love of poetry. Clearly not listening but she didn't notice.

Looking back down at her as she smiled up at him, waiting for a response to a question she must have asked.

"Excuse me Molly" he tapped her shoulder as she made his way towards the group of men next to the biology Lab.

Molly sighed watching him walk away.

Sherlock approached someone who seemed to know exactly what he wanted, for the two of them walked off together alone. Disappearing into the gym.

Molly curiously followed.

Leaning her head against the open door, she listened.

Sherlock: "He's been watching me, so I don't want them to know anymore alright?"

Friend: "Right...well its £50 then"

Sherlock pulled out the cash and handed it to him quickly.

Sherlock: "Tell No one. I mean it."

The mystery friend stepped back and opened his bag.

Friend: "Promise... Sherlock I swear ok... Here"

He handed sherlock a small zip lock back of white powder, then walked away towards the locker rooms.

Sherlock opened the bag and dipped his pinky inside. A tiny amount of powder on her finger he rubbed onto the top of his gums and then walked quickly towards the exit.

Molly quickly ran off down the hall. Her heart racing as she approached her Locker. Staring at the lock she collected her thoughts and closed her eyes. "Oh My God" She whispered out loud.

"How long were you standing there?" sherlock asked from behind her.

Molly gasped jumping up and dropping her bag.

She quickly knelt down grabbing the fallen and looking up into his eyes.

His eyes burned into hers as she stood straight leaning against her locker.

"I'm sorry?" She asked innocently, knowing full well he knew she knew.

"Don't" he warned her.

Molly felt his words dig into her like a knife. The warning in his tone made her body shiver.

Biting her lips she bravely looked up. "Long enough to know your not what you seem" She said boldly as she pushed away from the locker toward the hallway. But sherlock grabbed her arm and jerked her back, pushing her against the locker again.

Their eyes met, and he released his grip. Falling soft as he seen the fear in her and felt her stiffen.

"Why did you follow me?" This time he spoke more softly. Watching her relax and struggle to tell him the truth.

"You fascinate me..." She felt shy, looking away from him down at her hands. Sherlock backed away from her and looked around.

"Leave me alone"

And with that he walked off, wrapping his scarf around his neck, out the doors into the brisk London air.

Molly kept her eyes on him until he was lost in the crowd. Touching her arm where his hand had held her she smiled. "I can't do that" She admitted out loud.


	2. Please

Ok so this is chapter 2. I am so sorry for those who are confused with if this is a one shot or a chapter fic.

I'm not very good at the whole writing aspect. But I'm trying and I also apologize for any spelling mistakes I may have missed.. As I am writing and uploading this from my phone :)

Also someone stated how is Sherlock doing CPR on her if she's already breathing? He's deducing out loud that she's not dead and that going through with CPR is to erasure him of the fact.

April 1996

"You seem distracted tonight love? Something wrong?" the man lying next to Molly asked as he lit a cigarette.

Just having finished fooling around quietly in her bedroom as her parents slept a few doors down, Molly was in no mood to tell him what she was thinking.

"Nathan you have to go" She whispered. Turning around she pushed him away from her, and he stumbled out of bed. "Ok! Will you let me pick you up tomorrow then? We will talk about what's upsetting you?" he asked, his cigarette hanging from his mouth as he pulled his pants on. "I promise" She smiled throwing his shirt at him as he climbed out the small window. Tossing her his biology book he jumped down. Following his footsteps with her ears she closed her eyes and tried not to think of Sherlock as she had been all evening. 'I need to sleep' she thought throwing her blankets over her head, 7am felt so far away

Meanwhile 12 blocks south of Molly, lye sherlock.

"Your a fucking mess mate. Clean yourself up. Got class in morning." his friend kicked his shoulder.

Sherlock had snorted 3 lines and was trying to forget something, or rather someone from his mind palace.

"Helps me think!" he shouted at the man who kicked him.

"Well whay ever, do it in your own home then ya!? Leave!" shouted the man dragging sherlock out the door and into the hall of his apartment building. Slamming the door with a bang, sherlock snapped upright. Looking around him he stood and slowly walked down the stairs. Noticing a black car waiting outside he started to laugh.

The window rolled down and a man stared at him.

"Go away! I can get home on my own! I'm not a child." Mumbled Sherlock as he walked past the car.

The car slowly followed and didn't stop until sherlock was home. The home he hadn't been to since he was 12.

Opening the door Mycroft stood with a critical glare "What will mommy think of this? Shouldn't you be at school?" sherlock pushed past his older brother and climbed up the stairs. "You sent them to follow me!" he mumbled stopping half way up to rest. Mycroft stood at the bottom. "Yes. You need help young brother"

Sherlock huffed and started to climb up again. Once at the top he stood. "I don't need you to help me. I'm a genius and sometimes my mind overwhelms me"

With that sherlock found his room and fell into bed.

Morning hit both Molly and Sherlock hard. And only one was prepared for the Lit test that awaited them.

"You have an hour to finish. Goodluck" smiled Mrs. Laine, their Lit professor.

Molly sat with her head down and her free hand tangled in her hair. She loved Mrs. Laine quizzes for they always gave Molly a challenge. But when she was distracted from her paper like the rest of the room because of the loud slam of the door. Molly certainly didn't mind.

Watching as sherlock casually walked to his desk and loosened his scarf. He looked on edge as he sat and started to answer the quiz. Molly watched him power through without breaking to think. "wow" She whispered.

"Ms. Hooper eyes to your paper!"

Molly turned back embarrassed, letting her head fall back down and her hand tangle into her hair.

Sherlock finished just before the time was up and stared at Molly this time. The way her feet swayed back and fourth when she was thinking. He knew she was struggling with the last question. He also knew she got up late this morning and skipped breakfast to get a ride from Nathan. He could tell that Nathan had played with her neck jut before class began. And by the way her jumper was bunched up slightly on the side. Sherlock inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Right! Time!" Mrs. Laine said taking papers as she walked down the rows of desks.

Molly quickly gathered her bag and rushed out into the hall. Glancing behind her she noticed sherlock and smiled. Walking to the girls room she pushed open the doors and slipped in.

"Your late?" Nathan smiled taking her bag and ripping it open. Molly didn't have to question why he was waiting for her in the girls bathroom. She also knew what he wanted and knew the end of then was upon her.

Finding his biology work he grinned, skimming through the papers. "Excellent job Molly! Oh and thanks for the Blow job." Nathan pushed past her and quickly snuck out, as Molly stood in front of the mirror staring at herself.

She shook away the feelings of being used and smiled. Hearing the buzz for 2nd period, Molly grabbed her bag and rushed out into the almost empty hall. Gathering her thoughts she approached the doors to her Biology class but was pulled back by strong hands. "Nathan I didn't have enough time to...OH!?" Molly. Looked up into sherlock eyes. "Sherlock" She sighed giving him a warm smile. He only studied her reaction, letting go of her arm he stepped back. "I'd like to have a chat later? Could you meet me?" he asked handing her a piece of paper. Molly opened the neatly folded address, 'East field. 3:45pm" folding it back up, she nodded. "Alright see you then." giving him a small smile she turned around and entered the class. Leaving him to walk away.

December 2010

Watching her eyes flicker open slowly. It took a moment for her to look at him and realize who he was.

Her lips parted and she took a deep breath. Suddenly everything became clear to her. She was wet and was unconscious and Sherlock has saved her life. But how? She sat up and held the blanket tight against her, feeling the cold. Sherlock was remembering her. She knew he had deleted her, and so she sat silent. Waiting.


	3. Stay Away

She let out a soft sigh as sherlock lifted her fingers to his mouth. Gently kissing each and then trailing his mouth down her palm to her wrist. Molly watched him with shy eyes, as his lips grazed her arm up to her elbow. He found she was ticklish their as she shivered and bit her lips to keep from laughing. Holding her hand gently in his he leaned towards her lips and softly kissed her. Closing her eyes she parted her lips to his. "Show me" He whispered against her ear, slowly trailing his lips down her neck. He watched her eyes open and her lips close. Knowing she was nervous he gently kissed her throat and stood back slightly. Giving her room to show him what he asked. With shaking hands she lifted her shirt up and over her head. Dropping it to the floor behind them, her eyes met his. Sherlock locked his lips unconsciously as his gaze drifted down to her black and white lace bra. "Lovely" he growled and wrapped his hands around her waist again. Capturing her lips in his softly, his kiss lingered downward again, this time not stopping at her throat. Molly let out small sighs of approval and held onto his firearms as he explored. Gently pushing the fabric of her bra away from the nipple, sherlock watched mollys eyes as his fingers caught the nipple and tweeted gently. "Mmfff" Molly moaned, closing her eyes and biting her lips.

"Molly!"

Jumping up from her spot in the library, Molly looked at her friend and then her watch. "Oh no! Thanks for waking me Cas! Talk later" Molly gathered her books and stuffed them into her bag, running out towards the east wing.

3:50 pm.

Molly walked out into the cool afternoon air, spotting sherlock leaning against the fence she tried to look casually late, Throwing her bag over her shoulder and looked around nervously. Sherlock threw his half smoked cigarette into the grass and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Your late" he stated Molly stood in front of him.

"5 minutes, I had to walk from my locker" She lied. Sherlock knew she was lying but he shrugged it off. "i want to discuss the other day if you will?" he sat in the grass against the tree then, looking up at her to sit with him. Molly looked around at the ground unwillingly. "it's dry" sherlock said with slight irritation. "k" Molly smiled and sat down next to him, her legs crossed beside her. Sherlock looked at her nails then her fingers. "Your nervous?" he said. Molly avoided his gaze as he stared at her. "You make me nervous" She confessed. Placing her bag in her lap, giving her something to fiddle with as she waited for him to speak again. Taking a deep breath sherlock turned towards her. "I'm a sociopath and can deduce anyone without knowing anything about them or even their names. With my intellect I often get bored and need something to distract myself with... Cocaine is what does that. " he looked away from her suddenly shy for the first time. He continued. "When you followed me, it not only puts me in a compromising situation but it also puts you in danger for knowing. My brother is very powerful and wants to end my rein of knowledge. He's jealous and this Cocaine thing gives him the upper hand. He probably knows you now know and is looking for ways to get to you as we speak." looking at Molly again he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Molly I need you to pretend you know nothing of this. You just know me as you did before the other day, a fascinating man you share Lit class with of whom you have a crush on and would do anything to talk or even be around." Molly blushed. "Sherlock I.." he cut her off, "Molly I need you to help me. Please" he touched her hands then. An electricity ran through her and she closed her eyes. "ok" She whispered, opening her eyes, she finally looked at him. "iI won't tell anyone. I promise." Sherlock smiled and lifted his hand away. "Thank you." he then stood up and dug out another cigarette. Molly followed suit, Throwing her bag over her shoulder. Sherlock took a drag and exhaled slowly, looking off in the distance at a group of boys. "I've got to go." he looked down at Molly. "See you tomorrow" he walked off towards the group. And molly quickly walked towards her car.

Once Molly got home she collapsed onto her bed, her face in her pillows. Just being that close to Sherlock and keeping a secret of his was something she always wanted. Except the secret was much different that she would keep. She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Just when she was about to day dream where she left off earlier, her phone rang. Springing up molly picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Molly Hooper?" the man's voice asked.

Molly looked around her room as as she felt she was being watched.

"Yes? Who may I ask is calling?"

"Stay away from Sherlock" the man said in a stern warning voice then hung up.

"Oh?" She gasped, putting down the phone. Not knowing what to do as she remembered Sherlock tell her that his brother may contact her at some point. She didn't even get a chance to tell this man she was confused.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Molly smiled and realized she was holding sherlocks secret. A secret no one knew but him, his brother and the drug dealer. Her heart was beating fast now and suddenly she longed to touch him. To kiss him. "Oh god" She whispered falling backwards.

Meanwhile Sherlock paced back and forth outside of mollys house. exactly why he was there or what he wanted to say to her. He knew that he needed her to take the cocaine from him. To be his safe holding so he won't need it. But that seemed more difficult to do than anything. Pulling the bag out of his jacket he stared at the white powder he had only bought a couple minutes ago.

"Can I help you!?" mollys mother asked from the front door. Sherlock stuffed the bag into his jacket. "Mrs. Hooper, I'm here to see molly, I am Sherlock Holmes from her Lit Class, I have a question for her. May I come in?" sherlock stood with confidence, deducing mollys mother as she contimplated letting him in or not.

"Molly! You have a visitor here!" Sherlock Holmes from school!?"

Molly jumped up from her bed and looked at her door. "Sherlock?" She quickly fixed her hair and opened her door. Slowly walking down the stairs to greet him.

"Molly! I'm sorry to bother you at home, I just have a few questions about tomorrow's class." Sherlock looked at mollys mother and then back at Molly. "Mum can he come up?" Molly asked guiding sherlock up the stairs.

"A half an hour Mols then it's dinner" her mother smiled. "Thanks mum!" Molly yelled pulling sherlock into her room and locking the door.

"Why are you here Sherlock!? My god your brother just called and..." Sherlock interrupted her, "My brother called? What did he say?" sherlock stood by her phone. Molly sat on the edge of her bed, "He told me to stay away ." looking down at her hands, she realized her trembling and quickly shoved her hands under her legs. Looking up at him she bit her lip. "I can't let you do that" Sherlock said, pulling out the bag of cocaine and tossing it on her desk. " I need you Molly"


	4. Keats

Molly stood and quickly swiped the bag off her desk and into a drawer. "What do you think your doing!?" She whispered, looking back at her door to make sure she locked it. Sherlock looked down at her confused. "I thought I made that clear by telling you I need you Molly?" he walked over to her window and calculated the fall if he were to jump. "i need you to keep them away from me... Help me not to use." Molly leaned against the desk and tried to understand why she had to do this for him. "Your the only one who can. I trust you." turning around to face her. Molly looked at him then. "You don't even know me..." She said shaking her head at how silly this all seemed. Sherlock scanned the room. Deducing her life in seconds. He knew more than she would ever tell. He decided to keep his deductions to himself for once and looked back at her. "I'd like to know you Molly. If you'd let me. If you'd help me." he confessed. Molly took a deep breath and sighed. Giving him a warm smile she turned slowly and opened the drawer. Taking out the small bag of cocaine she walked into her bathroom and stood over her toilet. Sherlock watched her from were he stood by the window. Forcing himself not to stop her. She opened the bag and dumped the contents down into the bowl. Watching it swirl to the bottom she then made eye contact with sherlock before she flushed the cocaine away.

Closing his eyes he whispered "Thank you." Molly then closed her bathroom door and tossed the empty bag in the bin beside her desk. Opening her desk drawer she took out a book. Looking over at sherlock she held the book up to him. Opening his eyes he knew what the book was and softly smiled. "You want me to read Keats? " he questioned knowing her thoughts on his reading of poetry from their Lit class. She nodded, "We need to at least do something Lit related for when my Mum comes up to kick you out." She smiled.

' There was a naughty boy,

A naughty boy was he.

He would not stop at home,

He could not quiet be-

He took

In his knapsack

A book

Full of vowels

And a shirt

With some towels

A slight cap

For a night cap

A hair brush

Comb ditto'

Molly sat on her bed and watched him pace back and forth, holding the book loosely in his hands.

She loved watching him read. And never wanted it to end

'

New stockings

For old ones

Would split O!' sherlock looked over at her a smiled. Knowing how much she loved when his voice changed into character while reading.

'This knapsack

Tight at's back

He rivetted close

And followed his nose

To the North

To the North

And follow'd his nose

To the North.'

Closing the book, sherlock looked out the window. "That was only part one! Come on you've got three more to go!" Molly said with a giggle as she settled into the bed with her legs under her. Sherlock smiled and turned to face her. "Molly I.." just then they were interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Mols? it's Dinner now. Your friend has to leave." Molly frowned and jumped off the bed. Sherlock placed the book on her desk and walked towards her. "Ok" She said aloud, watching sherlock come in very close. "Thank you" he whispered and leaned into her cheek, placing a gentle kiss. Molly closed her eyes, "Oh" She sighed. Sherlock brushed past her and opened the door. "Mrs. Hooper" he greeted. "Thank you for your kindness, have a lovely evening" Walking down the stairs and out the door.

Mollys mother looked at Molly in question. "He's very kind isn't he!?" She exclaimed. Molly nodded, touching her cheek. "Yes" She whispered.

Later that night, Molly closed the door to her room and stood where sherlock stood near her window. She looked outside. The rain that had been falling all evening had finally stopped. Sighing she sat on her window seat and looked out. And then she noticed the small piece of paper inside the window frame. She smiled opening it.

"Molly,

Come see me tomorrow at the same place as today.

I like spending time with you, I think it's helping my addiction

SH"

Placing the note carefully into her journal that sat near by. Molly closed her curtains and retired to the bath.

Once the bath was ready, Molly stripped of her clothes and sink in. Relaxing into the bubbles she closed her eyes.

"Now where were we..." She whispered to her self, trying to remember where her daydream had left off.


	5. Daydreams

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows guys! I'm enjoying writing this.. And I'm a daydreamer so I love to write about sherlock and molly dreaming of each other. Lots of dreaming in this chapter :)

2010

Opening his eyes he looked at Molly.

"Hi." She smiled, trying to surpress her shivering from being cold.

Sherlock kneeled backward and stood. He deduced the room for the first time. Noticing a closet next to the bed he opened the doors and found her clothes. Molly sat up and watched him gather an outfit.

Bringing the clothing to the bed he set them down and looked over at Molly. "You need to get dressed in dry clothes." he held out his hand for her, helping her stand. Molly held the blanket tight against her as she felt his warm hands for the first time in 15 years. She caught his gaze and smiled nervously. "Sherlock I.." She began, but he stopped her by pulling her close and circling his arms tightly around her body. Closing his eyes, he wanted to remember it all again.

1996

Laying in bed, sherlock thought about Molly. His mind raced with everything he deduced of her room, and the way molly was around him. Putting everything into a secret door of his mind palace.

Her mother has cancer but she doesn't know yet, and mollys father works away often, that's why he wasn't there. Molly has a habit of falling asleep on her window seat and forgetting to feed her cat. Mollys favorite music is brit Pop. A typical teenage girl. Molly uses Strawberry herbal essence for her hair and dilikes taking showers she chews her fingers when she's in deep thought and writes about him I'm her journal. Molly has a collection of poems under her pillow that she reads almost every night, because they bring her back to the moments when sherlock read them in class. She likes to daydream and does often .

Sherlock opened his eyes and smiled. Remembering her features.

Molly has dry lips, so she applies lip balm about 5 times a day. Her skin is always smooth, something she's inherited from her father..she dislikes her breasts. Feels they are too small so she wears bigger cupped bras to make herself look bigger. She hates them as well. She likes to wear jumpers, they are comfortable and she has never had to dress to impress. So she likes to cover up. Her hair is always down. Pony tails are something she only does when in the lab In biology class or studying in bed late at night. She hates the pull and fears her hair line will drift from it.

Taking out a cigarette, sherlock lit it and inhaled deeply.

'I'm not sure we should..' molly whispered, as sherlock gently caressed her arm. They were in the gym locker room, where sherlock asked her to meet him. After confessing his feelings for her. She was very shy and nervous. As he expected her to be. And with his inexperience he was willing to try seduction for the first time.

'We won't do anything you don't want to do.' he said gently leaning her against his locker. Molly looked at the clock nervously, Then back at him. Biting her lips she quickly brought her hands up to pull his head down to her Tasting her lips for the first time, sherlock groaned deep. Something he never thought he would ever do as his hands gently settled on mollys waist and her hands fell around his neck. Deepening the kiss, Molly slipped her tongue past his which in turn caused him to groan once more. His hands slid softly around her stomach and traced the hem of her jumper. Molly felt a strange warmth rising in her and broke away slightly. Giving sherlock access to her neck as he placed light kisses from her ear down. she held onto his shoulders as she closed her eyes and let the feeling of his lips take her away. Noticing her tremble and her pulse rise, sherlock lifted his head from her collar bone to look into her eyes. She met his gaze once she felt him stop. They silently agreed to take this further. Nodding at him as he slowly slid his hand up under her clothing. Feeling her warm skin as she shivered at his touch. Never breaking eye contact mollys hands fell to his strong arms as his hands roamed up towards her bra. Pushing up over one breast his hand ghosted gently over her nipple. Sighing molly licked her lips and let her head fall back. Sherlock watched in wonder as his fingers dipped under her bra over her sensitive flesh. Molly moaned and closed her eyes. Digging her fingers into his arm. He leaned in and captured her lips with his for a deep kiss as his fingers continued to explore her nipple. Pulling gently each time his tongue brushed with hers.

"Sherlock?" Mycroft poked his face. Waking up with a jerk, Sherlock looked at his brother puzzingly. "What is it?" mycroft stared at his brother and then smiled. "You never sleep. Your no longer on the snuff. What's going on?" Sherlock got up and lit a cigarette. "Leave it Mycroft" he said rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door. "I'M JUST GLAD YOU DID IT ALL ON YOUR OWN THIS TIME!" mycroft shouted and then left.

Looking down at the sink, sherlock realized he needed something other than molly to spend his time on. With his brilliance he would be very Beneficial down at Scotland Yard. Butting out his half dragged smoke, he threw open the door and tossed on his scarf. "I've got to get a case!" he said to himself as he walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"I told you son, not today! Come back on the weekend and we will find something. Go home! It's 2 am on a Friday morning!" the sheriff shut the door on Sherlock. Feeling completely stupid and too smart for his own good, he walked home.

"Sherlock?" asked a man sitting on the curb. Not having to look at him, sherlock knew who it was. "I'm clean now Mori" he said passing the man. But this wasn't an offer, Moriarty stood and followed sherlock. "Ya? How long? Is this your third attempt now?" sherlock stopped and turned to face the mockery. "third time yes. What do you want Moriarty? Or are you trying to make me angry?" Moriarty stood back and chuckled. "Sorry mate. Just thought you'd want company. .long way home to mummy" sherlock tossed his hand in the air and walked away. As he walked he heard Moriarty mumble, "Be seein' ya soon Mate" and disappeared.


	6. Hawstone Dr

Thank you all so much for the follows and reviews! :)

And though your arms and legs are under

Love will be the echo in your ears when all is lost and plunder

My love will be there still.

- Requiem on the water. By Imperial Mammoth

...

"I just wanted to know what's wrong?" Molly sat across the table from her friend. Watching her as she apologized for having made molly cry. "It's a guy isn't it?" her friend asked holding her hand. Molly looked out the window and then at the clock. She was to meet Sherlock again in 10 minutes. She needed to keep this act up a little longer. She couldn't let anyone, especially her best friend know about him. Molly shook her head. Biting her lips she made up a lie. "It's my dad.. He's gonna be gone longer than usual" they sat and hugged for he remainder of the time they had left. "K well I want you to call me tonight! Ok Mols?" Molly tossed her bag over her shoulder and quickly walked out of the library.

Feeling like she was being watched, she detoured to the bathroom.

'Where is she?' sherlock asked himself as he stood against the fence and lit another cigarette. watching the football team rush out onto the field for practice. He spotted Molly out the corner of his eye. She walked slowly towards him, making it look like she's stumbling upon him by accident. She smiled at him as they made eye contact. She wore what she knew to be his favorite color of jumper and a black skirt with tiny hints of lace on the bottom trim. Her hair had been up all day but she decided to let it down just seconds before coming to meet him. He deduced that. "Your late...again" he whispered exhaling the smoke as he spoke. Molly looked over at the seniors running down the field. "I'm sorry" She confessed. They both looked at one another and laughed. "Wanna ride home?" Molly asked gesturing towards her car. She lock flicked his smoke and walked off. Taking that as a yes, Molly followed.

"So where to?" Molly asked as she backed them out of the parking lot. Fridays were always the easiest to drive out of the school, since everyone was in a rush to leave for the weekend. Tuning the radio molly waited for Sherlock to reply. "62 Hawkstone drive." Molly looked at him in disbelief. "Oh? You live with your parents right?" She asked, making a right turn out of the lot. "Yes" he said quietly, looking out the window. Hawkstone was a wealthy neighborhood and Sherlock never let anyone drive him home because he was embarassed of his wealth. Awkwardness filled the car. Molly was confused as to why he was being so quiet. But sherlock was trying to find the right words to tell her of his daydreams.

"Well I'm excited to see your house! Can you give me a tour?" Molly asked as she pulled up into the neighborhood. Sherlock sat up from his slumped position to point out his home for her. "On the Left" he said unbuckling his seat belt as she pulled up in front of the gate. Molly stared in awe. "Molly..." sherlock said in a snap tone. She looked at him and then shook her head. "Oh sorry! Here..." She rolled down his window to let him punch in the code. Three digits later the gate slowly opened. Letting molly into sherlocks private property

.Sherlock walked ahead of Molly, leading her into his home. It was quiet. "Where are yo" "France" sherlock interrupted, guiding her into the kitchen. Mollys mouth agape as sherlock stood against the island. "Molly!" he shouted. She licked her now dry lips and looked at him. "Sorry... It's just... Wow!" "Come" sherlock demanded, taking her hand and guiding her through the sitting room and up the stairs. Molly didn't even let her Brain notice his hand in hers or even he fact that he skipped the entire tour to bring her to his room. She was taking it all in.

Shutting his door he let molly wander. Taking a seat on his bed as he tossed his scarf to the ground. "Does your brother live here as well?" Molly asked finally focusing on sherlock instead of the environment. "Yes" sherlock stood in front of her now. Molly suddenly realized his proximity and shifted. "Molly I need to tell you something" Mollys hands came up to cross over her chest. Feeling cold and very nervous. "ya?" sherlock watched her gaze avoid his. "I've been having dreams of you.. And I don't dream. In fact I rarely sleep. So you can understand my shock at this as well." he confessed. Molly bit her lip and looked up at him. "Oh?" was all she could say. Going from feeling very cold to very warm. Sherlock let out a deep sigh, "You have consumed my thoughts more than anything in the past twenty four hours, and I need to understand why." he took a step back, allowing her to stand. Mollys sudden movement had taking over her thoughts. She needed to feel him. So she wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked her head against his chest.

Not knowing what to do or say, sherlock placed his hands on the small of her back. Relaxing the moment he felt her warm body in his palms. "You felt that a hug would cure my mind of these thoughts?" he asked after moments of stillness with her around him. She hummed in answer, tightening her hold. "Alright" he whispered, softly rubbing his hands up and down her back, causing her to shiver.

Molly then took a step back from his embrace and looked up at him. Biting her lips she made a confession to as well, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either."

Not being able to look into his eyes anymore, she looked down at her trembling hands, which were suddenly taken by his large ones and placed onto his lips softly in a kiss. She watched him, and then met his gaze once more. Leaning forward, he replaced her hands with her lips against his.

...

True, it's chilling to behold

Up close we stumble backwards, laughing in our boats

Til' the image sinks away to one place far but certain

A land of mere suspension where someday we must go

- Requiem on the water. By Imperial Mammoth


	7. Hawstone Dr Pt 2

Breaking away from Molly, Sherlock leans his head against hers, Keeping her eyes closed, Molly places her hands on his neck. "We should talk" sherlock whispers, and then moves out of her space to stand at his desk. Molly sits on his bed and waits.

2010

"Your quite the Detective now." Molly smiled, drying her hair off. She had just finished a shower and pulling on dry clothes. Sherlock had deduced very quickly after he rescued her, that this was her room. But her motive for plunging into the pool while under the influence, illuded him. Molly Hopper didn't drink. Or the Molly Hopper he knew 15 years ago didn't. He sat on her bed, still holding the blanket that kept her warm while she was unconscious only a half hour earlier. Looking over at her, she pretended the circumstances of their meeting was anything but what it was. "Why were you here Sherlock?" She asked sitting next to him. He looked into her eyes, "You were going to kill yourself?" Molly looked down. "I wasn't. ." "Molly why?" sherlock interrupted. She stood then and walked over to the window. "i don't know.. I guess I felt alone" Sherlock then realized why. He looked around her room again. Clues stuck out everywhere of why. He was oblivious to them because she had always taken his deduction abilities away with her presence. Even after so many years apart. She closed her eyes and remembered her most favorite time with sherlock...

1996

"I'm an addict Molly, which means mywithdrawalss are hard. This is not my first time, with quitting this I mean..." He paused to look away. "i need a substitute for my craving, and I fear you have become that substitute." Molly fiddled with the strings on his jumper, knowing exactly how he was feeling, minus the couldn't look at him though, her shyness had consumed her again. "i don't want to hurt you if you wished to help me... Because I have been known to cut off from people often. The social game is not what I a meant for in this world. I discovered that long ago..although you are the first person to have invaded my mind palace, as I don't let meaningless crap fill those spaces. You have been proven to not be meaningless. And I am constantly wondering how you have gotten in." shrugging off his coat, he sat down next to the fire in what looked like his favorite place to think. Molly watched him sit and place his hands steeped under his chin. He closed his eyes and continued. "Molly Hooper..." he whispered and then spoke a lot of words Molly couldn't understand. He was sorting through her in his mind palace Molly felt this was her cue to approach him. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Snapping sherlock back to reality. He looked up at her. "Will you stay for a while?" he asked gesturing to the empty chair across from him. Molly glanced over, it looked as though he never had company here, the chair looked brand new. Molly nodded and moved to sit. But sherlock caught her waist with his hand and moved her back to him, causing her to loose her balance and sit in his lap. "Oh!" She gasped as she sat down. Sherlock buried his head in the crook of her neck, and breathed deep. Molly fought hard not to shiver at his actions. But sherlock noticed. "I just wanted to see something.." he said, clearing his throat. Molly stood and walked to the chair she sat down and looked at her hands again. "I still make you uncomfortable" sherlock stated, his eyes studying her. Molly smiled, "I'm sorry, I've just never... No one has ever needed me so much.. Or even touched me that way.." She swallowed and looked over into the fire. It was lit, for what looked like a long time. Sherlock looked at the fire as well. "Neither have I" he confessed. Molly looked at him then, feeling a little less uncomfortable with his confession.

2010

"You started this.." Molly said, turning to face him after moments of silence between them. Sherlock was staring at her, but she wasn't fazed by it. Being used to his stare by now. "Yes" he said low. His eyes darted over her, finding a way to understand why she hated him. "You enjoyed it" She stated, moving away from the window towards him. He never flinched as she got closer. "Yes" he agreed in another low tone. Stopping in front of him, she looked down . "You knew the outcome" She said now in a lower tone much like his. His brow jerked, as he looked up at her, "So did you" he said confused now. "You agreed" he added, moving his hands from his sides to his lap in a clasp. Molly stood over him and stared into his eyes. No longer fearing his gaze as she did 15 years ago. She was angry at him, but even she didn't understand why. Sherlock then placed his hands on her waist gently. "I never meant to hurt you, and I still don't intend to hurt you. My feelings for you will never change Molly." his voice cracked slightly and he swallowed. Mollys hard eyes turned glossy, and she started to fall emotionally again. Biting her lip she closed her eyes. Sherlock stood up, his hands still on her waist. "i think you need me to help you this time hmm?" he whispered close to her ear. The only response molly had was to wrap her arms around his neck in agreement.


	8. Violin

Ahh here is a Fun little chapter for you all :)

Hope everyone is enjoying our young lovers :) cause we all know Sherlock doesn't love...? Lol

1996

Molly looked around his room. She didn't notice before how minimal his decor was. Simple and plain. But she did notice a major thing, no pictures. Not even a poster of a favorite poet or musician. She knew sherlock was different, but to not even have any sign of being a teen in his room, was a little unsettling.

"Useless." sherlock said after studying molly. She looked at him confused. "What is?" sherlock looked around and then back at her, "Stuff... Makes for clutter. I keep everything that amuses me right here" he taps his head and smiles. "And how do you make your mind palace? How does one delete moments of life?" Molly asked bringing her knees up to rest under her chin. Sherlock settled back as well. "By sitting right here, and sorting through the days events, if I need it I keep it. If I don't. .. Gone" he looked at mollys socks and smiled. "Although I am still baffled by you.. Managing to sneak your way inside..." molly blushed again. "i can't control your brain." She looked down at his hands, they played with the seam of leather on the arm of his chair. "You play the Violin?" She asked looking around the room then for evidence that her observation was correct. Sherlock gave her an approving look. "How did you deduce that?" he asked, stopping his fingers. Molly smiled noticing he had stopped. "The way your fingers play with the loose strings of the leather... Either you play guitar or violin. I went with violin because you seem like a classical music man." Molly looked away, afraid to see his reaction. Sherlock got up and walked to his bed. Kneeling on the floor, he dragged out his violin case and opened it. "very good molly. I do play" he stopped him self from taking it out, Knowing that playing was a vulnerable side of him, he didn't want molly to see. He closed the case and placed it back under the bed. "You don't want to show me then?" Molly asked, getting up from the chair and walking to his bed. Sherlock stood back as she took a seat in front of him. "No." he said in a low tone. He was suddenly distracted by her notion to sit so close to him. Molly looked up at him gently, "Why?" She asked. He looked into her eyes and saw something, something he couldn't understand. Compassion perhaps? He cleared his throat and turned around to face the fire. "It's something I do alone." he confessed. Molly smiled and reached out to take his hand in hers. He quickly looked down at their hands, and then her face. "I won't judge" Molly said in almost a whisper she slowly circled her thumb against his softly, and Sherlock looked down again. "I..." he started. Trying very hard to find the reason why he didn't want her to hear his music. But her soft hand, had turned his thinking off. "I don't let .. No one has ever..." he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Molly then brought her other hand up to softly caress his cheek. "It's ok.." She whispered. Suddenly sherlocks body took over and he opened his eyes, turning to look down at her. Mollys breathing hitched at the sight of his dark eyes. She had never seen him like this, and started to pull her hands back. But sherlock took hold of her hand in his and lowered his body down to her face. Molly closed her eyes and felt his lips softly graze hers. She then felt him place his free hand on her neck, as he let his mouth deepen the kiss. It was just like her dream, just like his dream. Molly moaned quietly as she kissed him back Slowly sherlock guided her up from the bed to stand with him, as he placed both hands into her hair, kissing her like he had seen so many times, when couples would make out in front of his locker at school. Even though he was annoyed, he did take notes. Mollys hands relaxed on his chest, as his hands loosely tangled in her hair.

Guiding her back towards the fire, sherlock sat down in his chair, bringing her down with him. Molly leaned into him, as he spread his legs for her body to fall down . Sensing it would be uncomfortable, Molly broke away from him to straddle his lap. Careful not to put too much pressure on him, she gently lowered her self onto his lap and placed her hands on his neck. Sherlock sighed, resting his hands on her waist. They looked each other in the eyes and silently agreed to continue. "So this helps then? With your cravings?" Molly asked quietly after kissing him softly on the neck. Sherlocks eyes were wide open, as he focused on her words rather than her actions. This was foreign to him, holding someone.. Kissing someone.. And telling someone how he feels. "Mmhmm" he moaned. Molly smiled against his skin. Feeling his hands nervously slide up her sides, in a gentle carress. Molly felt confident each time he moved his hands or moaned approval of her kisses. This was all so new to her as well, but someone had to take charge.

As if reading her thoughts, sherlock found her lips with his and kissed her. Bringing his hands up the slide down her neck, as his mouth trailed behind. Placing feather like kisses down her skin towards the buttons of her jumper. Mollys eyes were closed as she let him finally take over

"This helps...alot" Sherlock whispered as he carefully un-buttoned the top 2 buttons. Watching her face for signs of arousal. He was rewarded with a moan deep within her throat. Her eyes still closed but her hands placed loosely on his legs. He then kissed down into her clevage he exposed, making her giggle at the sensations. Sherlock looked up at her to see her biting her lip. Making herself stop her nervous giggles as arousal wanted to take over the both of them. Sherlock had let it. But molly was fighting. Un-buttoning a few more, sherlock smiled as he now had a full view of her exposed bra. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck. "Will you help me Molly?" he asked, kissing her ear. Molly giggled again and moaned when she felt his tongue flick her lobe. She opened her eyes, and seen him staring back at her. "Yes" She breathed, and Sherlock captured her lips with his in a lust filled kiss.

'Here we go..' molly thought as she watched sherlocks head slowly kiss down her clevage again.


	9. I Don't Pity

"

2010

Sherlock looked down at Molly as she slept next to him. They had held one another for some time and talked about what they've done the last 15 years. Molly mostly talked of her career, where as Sherlock talked about cases that stood out in his mind. Falling asleep next to him after a particularly long case story, Molly missed it when he talked for hours never taking a moment to pause. Sherlock watched her eye lids twitch, proving to him she was fast asleep. He then sat up slowly and lit a cigarette, walking towards the window, he stood against the frame and studied the pool. It was only ten o'clock in the evening. But it felt like he's been with her for hours. He then dug out his cell to notice 3 missed texts. Opening Johns folder, he knew John was wondering where he'd been.

'I'm stopping at Tesco's.. Need any crisps?'

'Your out? A case I wasn't invited to then?'

'Well its nine now, you ok?'

Sherlock took a long drag and replied.

'Helping an old friend, see you tomorrow'

SH

Flicking the spent smoke out the opening, sherlock returned to the bed and sat down next to Molly.

1996

Mollys jumper had found its way on the floor along with sherlocks shirt. Nothing separated their upper bodies now except mollys pink cotton bra. Sherlocks lips had left small marks on her neck, that she would be embarrassed about later. But for now she was completely proud of. Their eyes now dark and minds blurred by desire for one another. Molly felt slightly cold and a little scared by the fact that they were fooling around in his room at four in the afternoon, on a chair. Sensing her discomfort, sherlock captured her lips with his in a chaste kiss, that left her blushing. "My Brother won't come in" he whispered, gently nibbling her ear. Molly smiled. "I locked the door." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well then, what do you want to do?" She asked in a playful tone. Smiling down at him, sherlock tilted his head and slid his hands softly up her belly to grasp her breasts in both his palms. Molly bit her lip and ran her fingers in his hair. "Mmmm oh yes. We can do that" She smiled. But sherlock had other things in mind. "Your not a virgin." he said out loud as he stared at her mouth as it hung open slightly and let out small moans of approval each time his fingers tweeted a nipple. Molly shook her head and tried to focus on his hands."Ive done things... But ive never been intimate with anyone.. Like this" she confessed. Sherlock grinned, knowing she was experienced with many sexual things. His mind raced, not knowing exactly what he wanted from her now. Molly opened her eyes to see him biting his lip in deep concentration. "You are." She stated, leaning in close to his ear, "You've never been with a woman before?" She asked softly, kissing her way from his ear down his neck. Sherlock slid his hands to her sides and closed his eyes. "No" he finally said after a long moment. Molly backed away to look at him. He opened his eyes to meet hers. "Do you like this?" She asked shyly, as she dragged her fingers lightly down his chest to his belly button and up again. He nodded in response, watching her face as she tried to find his ticklish spots. Failing she frowned. She then let her hands fall onto his belt and her eyes met his. His hands rested on her hips and tugged lightly, pulling her closer to him. "May I?" She asked toying with the buckle. Taking a deep breath, sherlock nodded.

2010

Laying awake as molly rolled over away from him in her sleep. Sherlock felt something, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Something he tried to kill 15 years ago. But as molly had, found its way back. And it hurt.

He closed his eyes.

When morning came, sherlock woke to find molly staring at him. Her head on her hands with a gentle smile on her lips. "Hi" She whispered, as he turned to face her. "You slept!" She said, fixing his hair unconsciously. Sherlock watched her as she smiled at him. She was so happy to be next to him. And he realized he did sleep. Something he rarely does. "I don't know why..." he said getting up. Molly lay back against her hand, watching him light a cigarette. "You've always found it easy to sleep when I'm around..." molly stated. Sherlock took a long drag, pushing his free hand into the pocket of his pants. "Yes another fascinating fact I have yet to explain" his tone was almost rude. And molly frowned. "I'm sorry" She didn't know why she was sorry but she lay back down on the pillow and turned away from him. Sherlock looked over at her. He let out a loud sigh and walked over to her side of the bed. Putting the cigarette out in the tray on the night stand, he knelt down in front of her face. She had closed her eyes to avoid him. Sherlock studied her. "I'm don't want your pity for my sadness sherlock" She whispered, opening her eyes to meet his. He leaned in close to her mouth and watched her eyes close, readying herself for what she thought was to come from his closeness. He smiled. "I don't pity molly. I love" he said and gently captured her lips with his. Kissing him back she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. Sherlock felt a warm wet tear fall down onto their lips. Letting go to look at her, he felt that feeling again he felt the night before as he lay next to her. That pain in his heart he felt that night 15 years ago. And he knew it was love. That's why he said it. He felt it. "Don't cry molly" he whispered, kissing the tear stain on her cheek. Molly smiled, gripping his hair in her hands. "I love you too Sherlock." She kissed him again, this time pulling him up to be with her. Kissing from her mouth down her neck, Sherlock was flooded with memories of their first time together. He smiled stopping to look at her. "Remember the first time you came to my house?" he asked laying between her legs, his chin resting on her belly. Molly giggled, "Mmhmm" sherlock traced her stomach with a finger softly. "You were amazing molly" he confessed. Molly bit her lips. The memory returned to her.


	10. Blushes

Moriarty Returns ;) And Mycroft is an annoyance as always.

1996

Molly gently touched sherlock through his pants, watching his reaction as this was the first time anyone has ever touched him. His grip on mollys waist loosened and it became clear to her that her gentle caresses on his member were making him forget everything, including to breath. He closed his eyes when molly unzipped him and softly reached inside to take him into her small hand. Molly dreamed of this often, dreamed of the way he would look when she touched him. Her slow movements of her hand on him. The way his eyes closed and his mouth fell open. His breathing grew faster. But she didn't imagine the way he would sound. As she let her free hand hold his neck when she kissed him. A deep moan escaped his mouth and his fingers dug hard into her hips. Molly smiled against his lips. She let her face linger in front of his, her eyes never leaving his closed ones as she watched him fall into pleasure. Her hand moved faster and firmer on his now almost completely hard cock. "Relax" She whispered, watching him open his eyes. With a groan sherlock slid his hands down her hips. Finding the edge of her skirt, he slipped his hands up under her thighs to cup her warm ass. Mollys hand stopped its motions to let her body react to his. His mouth then took advantage of her neck, biting the sensitive cord of flesh he knew she loved. "Oh! " She moaned, bringing both hands up to rest of his shoulders. Sherlock pressed her closer to him, rubbing his exposed member against her skirt. Molly giggled at the feeling and of how desperately Sherlock wanted her. His brow furrowed and he stopped to look at her. "What's funny?" he asked squeezing her ass, as if to punish her for her giggling. Molly bit her lip and smiled gently down at him. "Nothing at all, your just so sexy" She confessed and brought her hands back to guide his around to the front of her. She let go, staring into his eyes as his fingers danced around the edge of her panties. Not knowing exactly where to touch her, sherlock let his fingers slide down the front of her and back up Molly bit her lip and dug her hands into his hair. She then sat up slightly to allow him better access for his exploration.

*KNOCK*

"Sherlock? Are you about finished with Molly Hopper? I've got matters to discuss with you and it cannot wait until morning. As you are making the poor dear late for her dinner. I'm sure Ms. Hopper's mother is wondering where she is"

Molly jumped up off his lap and fumbled for her jumper. Sherlock sat back annoyed. "For Christ sake Mycroft!" looking at Molly as she quickly done up the buttons and looked around for her bag. "Don't go Molly. We can call your mum and ask if you can stay for dinner!?" Molly looked at sherlock and then the door. "I.." She began to think. "No no Sherlock. She can't stay." Mycroft said from outside. Sherlock sighed loudly. Standing up quickly he took molly my the wrist and brought her to him for a quick kiss. "Tomorrow. I will meet you somewhere? " he whispered. Molly nodded, and turned into his ear. "I will pick you up from school at 11 am, our spit" She kissed her cheek and backed away. Sherlock walked her to the door and unlocked it. When the door opened Mycroft stood smiling down at Molly. "Nice to meet you, I'm. .." he held out his hand, but molly shoved past him, rolling her eyes. "Well" he yelled appalled by her rudeness. "Leave her be" sherlock warned watching her leave out the front doors. Turning to face his brother, sherlock dug out a cigarette from his pants. "You know I thought you had quit the Snuff. Turns out you've found a new addiction. But I don't think this will be good for you sherlock. Or for her in fact." Mycroft moved past sherlock to walk down the hall. Sherlock exhaled and glared at his brother. "You don't know anything about this, so leave it!" he warned him. Mycroft smiled.

Closing the door to his room, sherlock sat back in his chair, when he heard his phone ring from the desk. Sighing he cursed at the phone. Trying to ignore it he turned away from the sound and faced the fire. But the ringing kept going. Annoyed, sherlock walked over to the phone.

"Hello?

"I heard that you were looking for more? I'm sorry sherlock but I'm afraid it's over now." Moriarty started to giggle.

"I told you I'm off it. What's wrong with you?" sherlock asked annoyed.

"Oh!? You weren't just joking then? Well doesn't matter anyway I'm no longer supplying. I've found a new hobby. It involves Scotland Yard!" Moriarty giggled again and then hung up.

Sherlock slammed the phone down, 'Odd Bloke' he said out loud.

2010

"You never did tell me why you couldn't meet me that next day?" Molly asked. Sherlock was tracing circles on her inner thighs. he looked up at her, "It's not important." molly frowned. "Well I'm glad you called me the day after that. I will never forget that day." She blushed. Sherlock kissed her sensitive skin. "And neither will I" And without warning he pulled down her panties, tossing them playfully behind him, he brought her legs up to rest on his shoulders and smiled up at her. She was biting her lip hard looking down at him. "It's the day I learned how to do this... And if I recall, you liked it very much" before molly could respond she moaned loud as his mouth latched onto her sensitive nub.


	11. Cold Bed

{Saturday} 1996

'I've done some things, but I've never been intimate like this before...'

The words echoed in sherlocks brain, over and over again as he sat in the middle of his bed. It was 9am and he had 2 hours till he would meet Molly. He didn't move much since last seeing her 16 hours before, and when he realized the time of day, he slowly stretched out and walked to the bathroom. Shutting the door he stood in the mirror and smiled. "You are a genious! I mean Molly... She's fantastic.!" he splashed his face and reached for a towel when he felt a cold hand grab onto the back of his head. Sherlocks reflexes kicked in immediately and took hold of the man quickly by twisting his arm around and pinning him to the floor.

Out of breath, sherlock stood on the man's back and pulled.

"OK OK! I GIVE!" the man screamed. Sherlock let go when he finally realized who he was. Giving him a shove with his foot, sherlock walked back into his room. "How the hell did you get past my brother?" he asked throwing Moriarty a smoke once sherlock reached his desk. Moriarty grinned, lighting the cigarette he took a long drag, exhaling with an O. "That's the difference between you and him, he likes me." Moriarty put the smoke out on sherlocks bathroom door frame. Fed up with his presence, sherlock dug into his pocket for his wallet. "How much do I owe you so you will leave? £65?" he looked up at Moriarty in question. Laughing, Moriarty sat down in sherlocks chair "Oh I'm not here for money Sherl, I'm here to gloat!" sherlock sighed loudly, taking a long drag of his smoke. "So Anderson tells me I can't work for him... Says I'm a lost cause! HA! So I showed him..." Moriarty started scratching the loose fabric on the chair, as sherlock looked over at him, his deductions began.

"Anderson knows your past, how you've been in 4 times before from theft charges. And your clever schemes, playing Hide 'N Seek with Scotland Yard isn't exactly one someone puts on their resume." sherlock chuckled at himself. "What?" Moriarty frowned. 'No no, please let me figure you out for a moment.." sherlock at down on his bed. "You come from a family of psychotics, your mother died while you were only 3 by suicide, and your father has been in the hospital for Bipolar since 88. And you feel it is your duty to show him how you can beat the system. That you can get away with things most cannot with what you were diagnosed with. You've got ADHD and have been in and out of the hospital as well since you were 7. Now, dealing was a way to gain extra cash to help supply you with the tools to get your psychotic games going. Your here now to tell me your latest plan, a plan of which I will not approve, and you will leave here angry with me for not tagging along. And then.." Moriarty watched sherlock as he dug out the £65 and tossed it at him. He spoke again, "You will come back for this money. Because let's face it... I'm better than you. And I always will be." sherlock stood and walked over to open the door. "I always will be. Now kindly gather the £65 and leave, before I call Anderson and have him escort you back to see your father"

Moriarty stares at sherlock and then laughs. He laughs uncontrollably, as if someone was tickling him. He then stood up from the chair, ripping the seam he was playing with, and stepped past the money. Standing face to face with sherlock, he smiled up at him. "One day, when I'm king, I will crush you Sherlock. But I won't do it, without the help of your brother. Of course he's going to help me... And I will find others. Your mind... Doesn't scare me. Your weak! And the weak, crawl slowly in the end." pushing a note into sherlocks hand, Moriarty skips down the hall and down the stairs, out the door.

Opening the note, sherlock grins.

'A sight for me, is not what you see.

That Cash you free, won't set them free'

Throwing the paper into the trash, sherlock grabbed his scarf and ran out the doors.

Meanwhile, Molly was brushing her hair in her bathroom and singing along to the radio.

Looking at her watch, it was 10:15. Knowing she had to leave right away, she suddenly felt nervous.

'Today's the day" She said out loud, biting her lips, as she tossed on a light blue jumper and ruffled her hair to the side. Opening her bedroom door, she quietly walked down the stairs and out the door. Her mother slept in really late on Saturdays, and molly knew she wouldn't approve of her leaving to meet Sherlock. So she sneered out. As soon as her car started she drove away from her house fast. Not wanting to get caught at all, she went the long way to meet Sherlock.

Once there, she waited. Her stomach flickered fast, knowing her would be there any moment. She opened her mirror and looked at her self one last time, smiling she felt confident. "This isn't your first time Molly! He's just like any other guy." as soon as she said the words she licked her lips. "No. .. He's not " She smiled and waited.

Twenty minutes later, Molly was fighting tears. Sherlock hadn't shown and she was past the worry she had and at the anger stage of being stood up Angry and convinced he wasn't coming, she started her car and drove back home. but not without letting the tears fall

It was nearly noon when sherlock awoke with a headache and in a cold hard place.. "Where the!?" he said out loud, and then he realized where he was. He was in Scotland yard, but not to solve a case, to serve time from beating the piss out of Moriarty. Sherlock looked down at the beat up man asleep in the other cell. Moriarty, and even with his face smashed in from sherlocks fists, he still managed to grin in his sleep.

Sherlock sat back down on the hard bed. "I will kill you one day" he whispered under his breath. "I will, or molly Hopper will" he looked up at the window. Suddenly feeling sorry, for standing molly up and then for the next 8 hours, sherlock tried to find the right words he would say to apologize to molly on sunday.

2010

"SHERLOCK!" Molly moaned loudly, pulling him up to kiss her. He smiled against her lips. "Your very loud..." molly blushed and turned away from his gaze. She never felt nervous, in fact the last time a man made her feel nervous was the last time they were together. Sherlock always made her feel different. And she always made sherlock feel. Bringing her face back to his, sherlock kissed her again. "I missed you" he confessed. Looking into his eyes, she knew he meant it. She looked away, bit her lip and then looked back at him with confidence. "You have no idea how much I've missed you" She confessed and placed both her hands in his lap. Sherlock cocks eyebrow at her, " Hmmm, you intend to show me then?" he asks, sitting back to allow molly better access to what he thinks she will do. Nodding shyly, Molly slowly unzips his pants.


	12. Molly's Room

Hey all! I just wanted to point out that my portrayal of Moriarty and his past is my own imagination. I wanted to make up my own background story for him. If anyone was wondering. :) Hope everyone is enjoying this :)

{Sunday} 1996

8 am

Molly rolled over onto her belly in her bed. She had thrown the blankets over her head to keep the morning light from hitting her face. She was cold, and did not want to get out of bed at all. She peeked her head up from under to see the time on her nightstand. Groaning she hid her face into the pillow. She then thought back to this time yesterday, and how much different of a mood she was in. She then thought of why that mood had changed. Anger built up again. And she wanted to throw something against a wall.

Sherlock stood in front of his phone, staring at it, and going through all the possible conversations he could have with molly about why he didn't show yesterday. He contimplated the truth, and if it would go over well with her. he also thought of a few lies. But when he finally picked up the receiver and dialed her number, he knew the truth was the right way to go about this.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

Jumping up from the bed, Molly slipped her robe and slippers on and ran down to answer the door. On Sundays mollys mother worked early mornings, and so if anyone came to the door, Molly would have to go see who it was, in case it was her father. Peeking through the peep hole, Molly gasped and stood back. She held her mouth shut with a hand and looked down at the door. Outside Sherlock knew she was there, and with amusement he knocked again. Molly slowly unlocked the door and peeked out. Seeing sherlock smiling down at her, the confidence of telling him to go away had faded. "Good morning Molly" opening the door wider, she let him inside without question. Standing against the closed door she watched as sherlock turned around to face her. His hands in his jacket. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I had something that needed to be taken care of. I thought I may come and surprise you. And since I know your mum isn't home, I knew you would let me in. " Molly crossed her arms and avoided his gaze. "it hurt Sherlock" She whispered. He walked closer to her and opened his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Molly." molly walked into his embrace and hid her face into his jacket. Still new to Intimacy, sherlock wasn't sure how to help her feel better. So he gently caressed her back. Looking up at him, Molly stared at his lips. Not needing any other evidence that she wanted him to kiss her, he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Breaking the kiss, Molly smiled and looked around. "Come" She took his hand and guided him up to her room. Closing the door and locking it just in case, she turned to see sherlock touching her sheets. "I woke you" he said sitting down in the warm spot she was just lying in. "No, I've been awake for a bit... Just keeping warm." She walked over to him and stood between his open legs. She then started to untie his scarf, and gently tug it off his neck. Smiling down at him as he watched her soft eyes focus on unbuttoning his coat. Sherlock slid his hands up under her robe to rest on her hips. Shivering at the feeling of his hands on her bare skin, Molly licked her lips and opened his coat quickly. Sliding it off his shoulders, she placed it neatly on the ground beside her night stand. She then placed both her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap. "So where were we?" She whispered against his ear. Sherlock was at a lose for words. His brain had once again shut off. Something he wasn't used to. Letting his body take over. Molly smiled at his frozen state. Kissing down his neck she trailed her fingers softly behind. "Hmmm" sherlock Moaned, squeezing her hips. He then caught her eyes and let his hand trail down around her hip to softly touch the front of her panties. Using his other hand he untied her robe and let it fall down to the floor. She wore a black tank top with white boyshort panties. Smiling nervously, Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips. She then moved her hips slowly against his hand, making him break the kiss and look into her eyes. "sorry" She whispered, biting her lip. "No your not" he then brought both hands to the top of her panties and slowly slid them down. Molly stood slightly to let them fall, then she shyly straddled him again. The feeling of his pants against her newly exposed flesh, made molly bite back a moan. Sherlock couldn't help but think about it as well. nothing separating them but his pants and his briefs. Sherlock let his hands rest on her hips again. Suddenly unsure of himself. "Want me to start?" Molly asked, reaching down to unzip his pants. "Uhh" Sherlock said watching as she unhooked his belt and reached inside to find his cock. Licking his suddenly dry lips, his fingers dug into her hips. "Ok" he finally said. Molly smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Relax" She assured him.

Slowly molly slid off and down to her knees. Sherlock watched her grab ahold of him and lick her lips. Spread in his legs, she moved in close and took him into her mouth. Sherlock closed his eyes and bucked his hips unconsciously. "OH!" he groaned. Molly smiled against the tip of his penis and continued on. Sherlocks hands had found her hair and we're gently tugging, following her movements. Keeping his eyes closed, he knew he would be spent if he looked down at her again. So he bit his lips and held onto her hair. Trying his hardest not to thrust against her. Molly stopped and kissed his thighs softly. Then slowly moved up to stand between his legs. Opening his eyes he looked up at her. "That was.." he started, but molly stole his words with her mouth. Grabbing her waist, sherlock switched positions, so that molly was now lying on the bed, and he was kneeling between her legs. Molly lay with her eyes closed, she waited. Sherlock stared at her thighs and then the pink bareness between her legs he tried to understand what he was to do for her. Contimplating touching or Licking. Biting or suckling. Molly then looked down at him, taking his hands and sliding them up her stomach to grasp her breasts. "Start here" She whispered. Sherlock climbed up her body, kissing his way past her belly button to push her top up. He watched her reaction as his mouth closed around a nipple and flicked his tongue. She bit her lip and held his head close. Needing to feel his mouth forever, she closed her eyes and moaned loud. Sherlock then did the same to her other breast and slowly kissed his way back down her stomach. Molly opened her legs for him again, and reached for his hands. "Hold here, then just let your mouth do the work." molly said shyly. He held onto her inner thighs gently and looked up at her. Giving him a nod, she lay her head back down and closed her eyes.

2010

"Molly... Uhh!" sherlock groaned, pulling her up and away from his cock. "I don't want to just yet." he panted, kissing her and bringing her down to lay with him. "Mmhmm alright then" She pouted. Sherlock smiled, taking her by the waist and making her straddle him. "i want to like this" he confessed. Molly placed her hands on his chest while sherlock slowly guiding himself inside her. "Me too" molly whispered, leaning down to capture his lips as she slowly rocked back onto him.


End file.
